


Evolve

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turlough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/gifts).



> Written by request.

Kevin said it wasn't goodbye, and he'd meant it, but with AJ's fingers curled tight into his hair and his body pressed so close, he's not sure AJ believed, isn't sure even now, cameras and reporters and Kristin right there, laughing, beautiful, the best wife in the world. It hasn't been that long, not really, but he still missed the fuck out of this, out of the boys, out of AJ, the feel of his skin, the way he smells, all dark and red and smoky, like there's incense under his skin.

AJ twists his fingers and Kevin breathes him in, and when AJ murmurs low Kevin feels the sound all over, the rasp of his voice and the way it hitches when he says, _we're not sayin' goodbye again_. Kevin can't do anything but stay right there, right where he is, so close he can feel AJ's heartbeat, can feel him swallow right before his lips ghost across Kevin's throat, a promise, warm in the sweet spot just below his ear, and Kevin knows he believes it, knows it's true before he even knows what it means.  
   
   


\-- End --


End file.
